


Burnin Up

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Return [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 03, Promises, The Accord get repealed, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Kaden and Daisy hear the greatest news on the planet, and this piece includes a little 24K magic





	Burnin Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate part of the Return saga,

 

When Daisy and I woke up the next morning, it started out as a regular morning for us, we would eat breakfast, then sit down and watch TV. Then something amazing happened.

_“We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news report”_

_“Hello this is Christine Everhart for WHiH news, coming to you live from New York City, after months of debate, and public outcry The Sokovia Accords are being repealed, all charges against Captain America and his team of Avengers are being dropped, The United Nations have released a statement saying, ‘in these recent times after the catastrophic attacks in the world over the past few years, we’ve realized we have been ungrateful to the men and women who are willing to put their lives on the line to make sure that we see another tomorrow. The Avengers have done nothing but try to safeguard our freedom. Despite all the ridicule and hate they get they still defend us, we would like to issue a formal apology to them, the safest hands are their own.’ In what is most likely a great day for our world’s super heroes, we hope you are watching Captain Rogers, please come home soon, this has been Christine Everhart, we now return to your regularly scheduled program”_

It wasn’t until the report ended that I realized I was crying tears of joy, Daisy looked at me and smiled. Then we embraced in a tight hug, my phone rang and it was Tony Stark, I answered and said “Hello”

“Kaden, did you hear the news?” Tony asked

“Yes, I did” I replied

“You better get back to New York fast, we’re having a welcome back party for Steve next week when he comes home.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, and Tony.”

“Yeah”

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean it.”

“I know kid, you were angry and to tell you the truth I was angry at myself, come home when you can”

“I will” and I hung up.

We decided to go out and celebrate that night, we dressed up to the nines, I had a suit in the closet, and Daisy wore a beautiful red dress and high heels. We got in my car and drove to a nightclub. We were let in and the music was blaring, people were dancing, drinking, and having fun. We just sucked in the atmosphere, and cut loose. Then Bruno Mars came on stage to perform, he started with 24k magic, and finished with Treasure which I had requested. After the song, we met him backstage.

“Kaden” he said, “good to see you.” he said shaking my hand

“Good to see you too Bruno.” I replied, “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Daisy Johnson.”

“A pleasure, I can see why Kaden requested Treasure.” and Daisy started to blush at the compliment

“I heard the news about the Accords being repealed.” Bruno said “Congratulations”

“Thanks man that means a lot.” I replied 

Daisy and I then left and returned to the house. I hadn’t even opened the door when Daisy captured my lips in a ferocious kiss. I got the door open and hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. When we got to the bedroom, I pinned her against the wall and started kissing her neck, she moaned in pure euphoria, she then put her feet back on the ground and pushed me onto the bed. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, then she kicked off her heels and seductively walked over to me, her hips swaying side to side, I took a moment to admire the strong and powerful woman in front of me, not just her body but the peace her presence brings. I took off my shirt, and pants, and put my hands on her hips and kissed her with an animalistic passion, and she returned the kiss with equal intensity.

We came up for air and pressed our foreheads together, “I need you” she said

“I need you too” I knew what she was talking about and I lay her down on the bed, and I gently entered her. We began to move as one gradually increasing the pace. We both lost ourselves to the fire igniting in our bodies, we matched each other thrust for thrust, Daisy then flipped us over and she began to ride me. We both came at the same time. I sat up and held her tight as the sensation passed. We were glistening in sweat, our hearts were racing, I then kissed her as we lay down next to each other. I pulled the covers over us and we went to sleep. After the brutal five months, we’ve both had, I was glad to be able to share this bliss with the woman I love.

The next morning, I woke up and Daisy was still asleep with a smile on her face. I got dressed and left a note saying I was going to visit a friend. I drove up to the house in Malibu and parked. I knocked on the door and Pepper Potts answered the door.

“Kaden” she said smiling “What brings you here?”

“I thought I’d come and say hi, can I come in?” I asked

“Of course, come on in” she replied

We walked into the living room and sat across from each other. “I need to talk to you about Tony” I said

“What’s wrong with him?” Pepper asked

“He’s not in a good place” and I told her about what happened in Siberia.

By the time, I was done, she was in tears. “How could I be so stupid” she said

“It’s not your fault” I replied

“I left Tony when he needed me the most” and she got up and went down into the basement and I followed her.

When I got down there I saw a suit of red and white Armor “What is that?” I asked

“Tony calls it the Rescue Armor, he made it for me in case of emergencies.” and she approached the armor and it opened. She got into it and the armor closed in around her body.

“Kaden, thank you.” Pepper said as a hole in the ceiling opened, and she flew through it. I quickly ran back to the entrance and I saw Pepper flying back to New York, she gave me the thumbs up as she flew by.

I got out my phone and Daisy picked up.

“Hello?” she said

“Daisy, pack our bags, we’re going to New York” I said

“You got it”

**Interlude…**

Tony Stark was working in the lab when FRIDAY said, “Boss the Rescue armor is approaching the Tower” and Tony smiled. He dropped what he was doing and ran to the common room. He saw her land on the landing pad, she walked as the machines took her armor off. He waited for her at the end of the walkway and he immediately took Pepper into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Tony” she said

“For what, I’m the one who should be sorry, I promised I would give up being Iron Man and I broke it.” Tony replied, “If you want me to stop I will”

“No, I’m not going to ask you to stop, Iron Man is what brought you home all those years ago, Iron Man opened your eyes to how much damage you caused, it made you a better person, it turned you into the man I fell in love with” Pepper said with a smile.

“I love you” Tony said

“I love you too Tony” and they kissed.

That night they went out to dinner.

**End of Interlude…**

 

Daisy and I were on the road, on the way to New York. A few days later we were back in the city, I parked in the underground garage, and we took the elevator to the common room. We held hands the entire ride up, when the elevator doors opened we saw Tony and Pepper cuddling on the couch, they noticed us as we walked in we hugged each other and Tony said, “Do I have you to thank for this Kaden?” pointing to Pepper

“Maybe” I said playfully “Where is everyone?” I asked

“They’ll be here tomorrow, T’challa will also be joining us.” Tony said

“The King of Wakanda?”

“That’s the one” Tony said, “and Kaden thank you for bringing Pepper back to me, she told me about you coming over to see her, I just can’t thank you enough pal.”

After all the happy returns Daisy and I went to my room to rest. As I got ready for bed in the bathroom, Daisy took a moment to look at the pictures I had on the wall. There were pictures of Nick and I, Robert and I, and one of Ward sitting by a candle. She had a lighter on her so she lit the candle for the man she loved, “I miss you Grant, not a day goes by where I don’t think about what we’ve could have been, Kaden was right about you, there was a good man under all of that darkness.”

Daisy was looking out the window into the rainy night outside, the lights of the city beautifully shining, she saw someone who looked familiar looking up at her, but when she blinked her eyes he was gone, so she didn’t think much about it.

“You know before he died, Grant made me promise to take care of you” I said coming out of the bathroom with nothing but my sleeping pants on.

“Really?” she asked

“The last words he said were to take care of you, and I gladly accepted” I said as I walked up to her “I loved you anyway, so it was a no brainer.” She smiled and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I looked at the picture of Ward and said, “I miss you pal, I’m taking good care of her like I promised.” and I got into bed.

Daisy came out a few minutes later, wearing her pajamas. She got into bed next to me, and we looked at each other, “How many times have we shared a bed?” she asked

“I don’t know, I lost count” I replied smiling as I caressed her cheek, “you won’t lose me, I promise.” and she smiled at that and we kissed goodnight, and turned out the lights, and went to sleep in each other’s arms. Having Daisy in my arms, was the most incredible thing imaginable. Then she started thrashing around, she was having a nightmare. “Daisy, Daisy wake up” I said and her eyes opened, “are you okay?” I asked

“I’m fine” she replied, I knew she was lying.

“What did you see?” I asked

“Lincoln, Grant, you, and everyone else I love dying at my hands” she said tearing up

I embraced her and said, “It was just a dream okay, it was just a dream, you won’t lose me or anyone else, I promise” and I stroked her hair gently to calm her down. We then lay back down, and she rested her head on my chest, “listen to my heart beat, and let that help you sleep.” I quietly said

“Okay” she said as she timed her breaths to my heartbeat. She then fell fast asleep, I kissed her forehead and went to sleep myself.

**To be continued…in Our Song**

**Epilogue…**

Grant looked up at Daisy in Avengers Tower from the dark alley, he ducked back into the shadows when she looked at him. He was glad that she was with Kaden, he trusted Kaden more than anyone to take care of her. Grant returned to his New York safehouse and got ready for bed, he plans to approach Kaden tomorrow. He hopes he can earn back Coulson’s trust, yeah, he crushed his chest but to be honest he knew he deserved it after all of the terrible things he had done. But he has a second chance and he was not going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is the last one for this saga, now real talk: I know that not a lot of people read self-insert fics, self-insert is how I got started in the world of Fanfiction, I originally wanted to keep it all to myself, but then I found this site and decided 'what the hell' sharing my work might be fun, and as a result it has been.


End file.
